Costume Specification
The ability to possess a costume that fulfills certain specifications. Variation of Power Suit. Also Called * Armor/Costume/Suit Specs * Armor/Costume/Suit Utilities Capabilities The user can create or wear costumes that have certain specifications that can augment their powers or skills, accommodate for any sort of disadvantage, and/or give them some skills and/or abilities. The costume can even be equipped with a utilities system that allows the user to perform unique feats. Applications * Device Usage ** Gadget Usage Associations * Power Suit * Technology Manipulation Limitations * The users or this power may have difficulty moving around in it. * The users may find is hard to get the costume on or off. Known Users Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Lex_Luthor_004.jpg|Lex Luthor's (DC Comics) Warsuit possesses physical capabilities to put him on par with Superman, as well as a variety of Kryptonite based weaponry. Fireproof_Batsuit.jpg|Batman (DC Animated Universe) has a variety of different Batsuits for different situations, such as a fireproof variant to combat Firefly... Jet-wing.png|...and a flight-capable variant. batman-versus-predator-suit.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) often creates a variety of custom Batsuits for different situations, such as an exoframe with sonar capabilities to combat Predators... batman-court-of-owls-armor.jpg|...the Thrasher suit, meant to withstand subzero temperatures and enhance his strength and durability... superman-unchained-batman-stealth-suit.jpg|...a stealth suit that can hide him from even Superman's senses... batman-in-the-insider-suit.jpg|...the Insider Suit, which can mimic some of the powers of the Justice League... Batman Helbat Armor.jpg|...and the Hellbat armor, forged by the rest of the Justice League to help him fight in battles beyond his strength level. Spider-Man's_Anti-Sinister_Six_Suit.jpg|Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) latest Spider-Armor is specifically designed to counter the Sinister Six. Electro-Proof_Suit_001.jpeg|Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) "electro-proof" suit is insulated with rubber, making it immune to Electro's powers. Spider-Stealth_Suit.JPG|In addition to stealth technology, Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) stealth suit contains sound-bending technology that protects against sonic/sound-based attacks. Spider_Man_2099.jpg|Spider-Man 2099's (Marvel Comics) costume is composed of unstable molecules and possesses an attached air-foil under the arms, allowing him to glide. Spider-Man_Unlimited.png|Using nanotechnology "discreetly borrowed" from Reed Richards, Spider-Man (Marvel Comics/Spider-Man Unlimited) created a new suit specifically to deal with a powered-up Venom and Carnage; the suit possesses built-in web-shooters, stealth technology, and sonic weaponry to deal with symbiotes. Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_4_1_Campbell_Variant_Textless.jpg|Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) latest costume, the Spider-Armor Mark IV, is modeled after his original red-and-blue suit and created using Parker Industries' best resources. Sensational_Spider-Man_Vol_2_29_Textless.jpg|The Iron Spider Armor (Marvel Comics) was created by Iron Man for Spider-Man, using technology similar to the Iron Man armor. AoU Hulkbuster 01.png|Iron Man's (Marvel Comics) Hulkbuster armor is a heavy-duty exo-frame designed for maximum strength amplification at the cost of reduced versatility and mobility, specifically designed to combat the Hulk. Movies File:Apogee_(The_Incredibles).png|Apogee (The Incredibles) Anime/Manga 361px-Flame_Empress_Armor.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) has a wide variety of mystical armors for many different situations, such as the Flame Empress Armor, which protects against fire and grants her the capacity to produce it. Video Games Batman cold cold heart.jpg|Among Batman's (Batman: Arkham series) various Batsuits is the Extreme Environment suit, which protects against extreme cold and contains thermal-powered Batarangs and gloves. Link_Zora_Armor.png|The Zora Armor (The Legend of Zelda) allows Link to breathe and swim underwater, though it also makes him more vulnerable to fire and ice attacks. Samus_Arm_Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran's (Metroid) Power Suit has different specifications and additions for different situations, with the Varia Suit, pictured here, being designed to protect against extreme heat and cold… Samus Gravity Suit.png|…The Gravity Suit negating gravitational effects, allowing Samus to move unhindered in high gravity and underwater… Samus_Aran_MP3.jpg|…The PED Suit being the result of the Galactic Federation adding Phazon Enhancement Device technology to Samus’ suit after she was attacked and corrupted by Dark Samus, allowing her to enter Hypermode and use Phazon-based attacks… File:Samus_Aran_(Metroid)_Fusion_suit.jpg|…the Fusion Suit being the remnants of her Power Suit after being infected by an X Parasite… File:Final_Suit_Metroid_Fusion.jpg|…and her Final Suit by absorbing the SA-X. Old_Snake.JPG|Solid Snake's (Metal Gear) final Sneaking Suit possesses built-in OctoCamo technology that allows him to blend into his surroundings, and artificial muscle technology that increases his physical strength. Anti-Ock_Suit_from_MSM_screen.jpg|Spider-Man's (Spider-Man PS4) Anti-Ock Suit was created using the same technology used for Doctor Octopus' mechanical arms, allowing him to counter and defeat them. Category:Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Items Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries